movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia's Happily Ever After
With the thugs arrested, Fidget turned to stone, and Queen Selene gone forever, Shining Armor walked over to Norman and nuzzled him on the cheek. "Well done, Norman!" he smiled. "Thanks, Shining Armor." said Norman. He, Shining Armor, Bill, Snakes, and Red looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Norman quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Bill, Snakes, and Red guided Norman up the stairs of the tower into Olivia's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same Scottish girl mouse in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Norman slowly leaned down and kissed the Scottish girl mouse gently. He pulled back, and then...Olivia's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Olivia looked up at the English boy mouse and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Olivia smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Bill and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Shining Armor smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Norman and Olivia. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Eric, Ariel, and Franklin began to wake up and yawned. Eric looked at Franklin and saw that he was still asleep. Eric shook him awake, and Franklin began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Franklin, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Eric. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Eric, this is the fourteenth century." said Franklin. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Eric. Franklin said, "Well, to come right to the point, my grandson Norman says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Goodie Gang Members then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Norman and Olivia appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Norman was now wearing a royal dark red ball uniform with gold trimming, navy blue pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and a gold crown with rubies and sapphires on his head. Olivia was now wearing her baby blue dress with the matching baby blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Eric and Ariel became happy to see their adoptive daughter. "It's Olivia! She's here!" said Eric. Franklin somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His son is with a princess? Then what does his son mean by Scottish girl mouse? "And...and Norman!" said Franklin, surprised to see his grandson with Olivia. Norman and Olivia approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Eric, Ariel, and Franklin. Olivia then fondly ran up to her adoptive mother and embraced her for the first time. "Olivia, dear," Ariel cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Olivia. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Olivia is now reunited with Eric and Ariel after five years. Up on the balcony, the Three Goodie Gang Members smiled happily, with Red sighing with his hand on his cheek, Bill just looking at Norman and Olivia, and Snakes shedding tears of joy on his handkerchief. Franklin approached his son, still confused about the whole Scottish girl mouse/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Olivia approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Norman, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Olivia, curtsying before the English boy mouse. "Please." "But, but, wait..." said Franklin. But Norman and Olivia stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Franklin looked at Eric and Ariel in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Eric and Ariel didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Franklin looked up at the balcony and saw Bill, Snakes, and Red also humming along to the music. Franklin shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Norman and Olivia continued to dance. On the balcony, Snakes shed a tear, and Bill heard him sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Snakes! What's the matter, dear?" Bill asked the crying mouse. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Snakes, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Bill smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Bill saw the color of Olivia's dress, he gasped. It was baby blue instead of green or yellow! And so were Olivia's shoes, gloves, and bloomers! "Snakes, did you make the dress baby blue?!" With a whirl of his wand, he zapped the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers and turned them green, saying, "Green!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Red also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now green and said, "Yellow!" and, therefore, turning them yellow. "Oh no!" sighed Snakes, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Norman and Olivia, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers kept changing their color from yellow to green and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were changed to their baby blue color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Songs